


I Fell In Love (in the back of a cop car)

by mute90



Series: Sterek Week '18 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Inspired by Music, M/M, Sterek Week 2018, stereklyrics4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 04:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16422044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mute90/pseuds/mute90
Summary: Fic inspired by Keith Urban's "Cop Car.""You were thinking that running for itwould make a good story.I was thinking you were crazy as hell."





	I Fell In Love (in the back of a cop car)

“We should run,” said Stiles, as the police officers tried to calm the hysterical man in the plaid bathrobe and the two kids with a paintball gun and Stiles’ bat. 

“We're handcuffed,” Derek reminded him. 

“Use your werewolf strength.”

“No.”

There was twenty seconds of silence from Stiles and then a ‘click.’ He pulled a free hand from behind his back and wriggled it in Derek's face. “Are you really going to let the sheriff's kid show your big bad self up?”

Derek glanced at the cops outside. “We're still stuck in a police car.”

“So? Go Hulk on it!”

Derek stared at him. He was squirming impatiently in his seat, his mouth slightly open and his tongue running over his teeth. The handcuffs were dangling off one wrist. Behind him, the cruiser lights were flashing and painting the dark streets red and blue. There was still yelling and commands from the people outside. Somehow, Stiles looked right at home in this multicolored chaos. 

“You're…” Derek breathed. He looked for the word in Stiles’ bright red hoodie and twitching fingers. “You're a ridiculous person.”

Stiles sighed loudly. “I swear I have to do everything myself.” He considered the cops outside with pursed lips and wide eyes. “Maybe I'll say I have to pee or, no, I already peed. Nobody likes perps pissing in the patrol car.” He snorted. “Say that ten times fast.”

Derek yanked his wrists apart. The handcuffs snapped. 

Stiles bounced in his seat. “See! That's what I'm talking about!”

Derek shook his head and rubbed his hand over his mouth to hide a smile.

“Yeah, I know. I'm ridiculous, but this ridiculous person is going to get us out of here.”

“Really?”

“Yes, really. This isn't Beacon Hills. These cops don't know us. Oh my God. I've never been able to say that before.”

Derek reached out suddenly, hooked three fingers in his collar and tugged him closer. He stopped when they were inches apart. He watched Stiles’ eyes dart to his lips and back up again. “You already won me over,” he said. 

Stiles nodded once, breathing heavily through his mouth. He glanced over Derek's shoulder at the mess outside. Then, he froze, staring hard and smiling deviously. He met Derek's eyes again with raised eyebrows and a quirked head. It took Derek a moment, but he smirked back. 

They kissed frantically, and Stiles took the lead. He shoved Derek back into the seat so he could crawl into his lap. He made lewd noises and slammed their chests together until the car rocked. His head hit the roof twice and Derek bit at the fabric on his shoulder to muffle laughter. 

Finally, inevitably, they got some attention. There were shouted commands that they ignored, and the door opened. 

(Derek did Hulk out just a little but, no matter what Stiles said, neither of them ran away with their pants down around their ankles.) 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sterek Week Day 2: Quotes and lyrics
> 
> I love this song, and they fit it so well.


End file.
